


And when you're gone, nothing feels right until you return.

by wildheartx



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunion Sex, Spring Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: It's like the old saying goes, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."And when they get to Florida, it's as if there wasn't a five month stretch in which they weren't together.





	And when you're gone, nothing feels right until you return.

Packing up his bags, there's a nervous yet excited energy flowing through Benny's body. He can't remember the last time he was so anxious for something. Not even playing in game one of the World Series had rattled him this much. Maybe because this is different, more personal. So while he texts and FaceTimes Brock nearly every day, it's just not the same.

While on the plane, Benny can feel himself get increasingly nervous. _Settle down, it's just Brock.,_ he tells himself. But that's exactly the problem though, that it's Brock. Brock and his easy, charming demeanor. His sweet smile, those striking blue eyes. That accent.  
  
Once he arrives at the ballpark, Benny greets the pitchers and catchers before locking eyes with Brock. And those months apart do absolutely nothing to ruin the easy chemistry between them. Walking over to him, Brock wraps the younger male into an embrace. “I missed you.”, he murmurs softly, looking at Benny with something that could only be described as an intense fondness.

Allowing his eyes to flutter closed, Benny allows everyone else to fade away until it's just him and Brock. And being back in those strong arms is just a reminder of how much he's missed this, missed him.

Reluctantly after a few moments, the two finally break apart. But luckily the day's work seems to get done quickly and before they know it, they're back in their hotel room. And the door is barely closed behind them before Brock has Benny pressed against the wall and is sucking a hickey into his neck.

“God, I missed you so much baby.”, Brock murmurs, cupping Benny's face in his hands before leaning in to kiss him. _And God, Brock doesn't know how he's made it this long without him._ Leading Benny over to the bed, he pushes him onto his back before climbing on top of him and straddling his hips.

Grabbing the hem of Benny's sweat-soaked t-shirt, he pulls it over his head and tosses it aside as he trails his fingers along the contours of his abs. “Pretty boy.”, he murmurs before leaning his head down and sucking a nipple into his mouth which causes Benny to gasp. Reaching down, Brock rubs his thigh as if to say _‘It’s okay. I got you.’_ And that little gesture helps him calm down. Then again, that's just the effect Brock seems to have on Benny.

Once their clothes are off, Brock resettles in between Benny's legs before grabbing his hips and slowly entering him which causes him to gasp and whimper. “Shhh...I've got you, baby.”, he murmurs softly, giving Benny a few moments to adjust before starting to move.

After a few moments, Benny gives Brock the affirmative to move. And so, he does. Establishing a steady rhythm with his thrusts, Brock takes Benny's hands in his own. “Pretty baby.", he murmurs softly, which causes Benny to flush lightly and smile.

Reaching down, Brock wraps a hand around Benny's dick and jerks him off in time with his thrusts which causes Benny to whine and squirm under him. “Babe, I...I'm getting close.", he moans out and hearing those sweet sounds only further motivates Brock to get him off.

It only takes a few more moments before Benny is gasping and whining as he comes over Brock's fingers and their chests. And watching the younger male come undone triggers his own orgasm, cursing and digging his nails into Benny's hip as he comes as well.

Grabbing his own shirt, Brock wipes them both off before pulling Benny into his side and pulls the blanket over them. “I love you.", he murmurs, kissing Benny's forehead which causes the younger male to smile. “Love you too.", he replies, laying his head on Brock's chest as he then slowly drifts off to sleep.


End file.
